rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Platform
The Platform is the first episode of the sixth season. Plot When it appears one of their own shot an unarmed man on a busy Boston subway platform, the team must fight to find the real killer while clearing their detective's name. But with Internal Affairs breathing down their necks, it becomes clear that the circumstances surrounding this shooting are anything but clear. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Idara Victor as Nina Holiday *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast * Adam Sinclair as Kent Drake * Tina Huang as Susie Chang * Wendy Makkena as IAD Detective Hitchcock * LaMonica Garrett as Sergeant Detective Simmons * Creagen Dow as Spike Wilson * Marlane Barnes as Waitress Lauren * Jaime Collaco as Officer Garcia * John Deignan as Detective Lewis * Hugh B. Holub as Steve Barnes * Christopher Wallinger as Uniform Cop * David Crane as John * Nick Benseman as Sean Hughes (Victim uncredited) Quotes! Jane Rizzoli: I'm just saying that Kent Drake is not the name of a real person! Maura Isles: I have seen his file and his picture. We had a videoconference interview Jane Rizzoli: Tall? Dark? Handsome? Suit, slightly too large for his body? Because his superhero suiut is underneath it Maura Isles: He is not a superhero, he is a military-school graduate Jane Rizzoli: Superhero Maura Isles: Glasgow Medical School. Just finished a tour to Afghanistan Jane Rizzoli: Marvel Superhero! Maura Isles: Well, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Jane Rizzoli: If you have to ask... Jane Rizzoli: I was so worried about trying to avoid a hernia... of the entire body Maura Isles: That's not what a hernia is Jane Rizzoli: Yes, I know that! Kent Drake: Please, feel free to ask me anything you like Maura Isles: Well, I have worn those shoes working out, but I never really thought of them as a business attire Kent Drake: Right, well, technically that's not a question, is it? Maura Isles: No, I just don't find them suitable Kent Drake: Unlike your Maura Isles: IAD Det. Hitchcock: This is a simple question, detective: How did Frank seem this morning? Jane Rizzoli: Fine! He was the same asshole that I have dealt with for the past Jane Rizzoli: Well, you can't do an autopsy, 'cause you're Frankie's friend Maura Isles: Right Jane Rizzoli: And I can't watch te autposy, because I am Frankie's sister Maura Isles: That is, in theory, true! Maura Isles: The algorithms for facial recognition fall into two catagories: geometric, which focuses on features, and photometric Kent Drake: So, how long does this program usually take to find a match? Maura Isles: A few minutes. A few days. Forever! Vince Korsak: A PI-address and a log is more than we had Nina Holiday: IP-address Vince Korsak: What did I say? Nina Holiday: PI-address Vince Korsak: That'd comes as no surprise to you that I often don't know what you're talking about! Trivia * Wendy Makkena, who played IAD Det. Hitchcock played Sasha Alexander's sister Dr. Rachel Cranston on NCIS (2003). The two were never on the show at the same time, Makenna was written in 6 years after the death of Alexander's character. Clips Gallery S06E01.jpg The Platform - Img 2.jpg The Platform - Img 4.jpg The Platform - Img 3.jpg 6x01.jpg The Platform - Img 1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes